


【83】盲人

by Ba11oonBobm



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ba11oonBobm/pseuds/Ba11oonBobm
Summary: AU私设如山，我爱年龄差
Kudos: 4





	【83】盲人

**Author's Note:**

> AU
> 
> 私设如山，我爱年龄差

金希澈×朴正洙

最早开始，我就觉得我看见的朴正洙跟别人看见的不太一样。

要怎么形容呢？

起因很长。

是个不太合适见面的时候和季节，首尔冷得太厉害了，纯粹的干冷。如果把双手晾在空气里，一定会被冻得发红裂口。我涂了很厚一层护手霜，要把手裹进手套，还得塞进警服的口袋里才行。

李赫宰在我一旁冻得哆嗦，鼻尖通红，嘴里呵出的白雾把眼镜糊住。他看不清路，嘟嘟嚷嚷地从警服口袋里抽出手来摘眼镜，用体恤下摆擦干净后再重新架回鼻梁。

也许到底是年轻几岁，李赫宰还是个要包袱的帅哥，无论如何也绝不肯套上冬季警用棉袄。这个表面光鲜的年轻刑警，单套着一件警服外套和加绒的棉质衬衣，但我清楚得很，他背上起码三个暖宝宝。

他在我放肆地笑声里拼命为自己挽救着，抨击我从头到脚不留缝的装扮，蓬松的头发，棉质警服里随便的红色运动服。

直到司机停下来，我才意识到我对这个地方熟悉的记忆——这里的院长几乎算作是我的熟人。

我们因为好几年前人口拐卖案结识，那是个值得敬佩的人，一把年纪了，经营一家很小的孤儿院，十来个孩子，这么多年他都挨个挨个给他们送到了好人家。唯独留下一个年纪最大的，不愿意走。

我偶尔跟着局里去那里做义务服务，也私下用我那点点薪水勉强捐赠过。院长跟我复述那个倔强的孩子，不过十六岁的少年，非说再熬几年就成年了，那时自己再走，院长也可以安度晚年。

但是世事不就热爱玩笑吗，院长最终没能安度晚年，他死于突如其来的脑溢血，死前有过生理挣扎，拉倒了一桌的资料和纸张，混乱的场面把来打扫清洁的大婶吓坏了，她先打出去的是报警电话。

在那间窄小的孤儿院里，大白天的，更加寒冷，墙壁上有院长和每个孩子的合影。这里应该是有很多辛苦的孩子和他们生命中微不足道的幸福。

同僚在杂乱的纸张里找到一张笔记崭新的，洇了一团墨水的纸，上面就写了“我们正洙”四个字，都歪扭而挣扎，尤其最后那个字，没写完，洇了一团墨又被长长地拉扯开，笔尖甚至划破了纸张。

然后我想起那次谈话，年迈的院长提起这个孩子，褶皱的面部堆出一个苦涩的笑，说，我们正洙，不是个快乐的孩子，如果有人能——他要是能自己更加照顾自己一点就已经足够好了。

就是那年，首尔有场蓄势待发的雪。

我捏着局里找来的资料和李赫宰去朴正洙的高中接他。人群里的他有点好认，不算高，简单地穿着厚卫衣和白球鞋，少年的个头还单薄，显得身上的衣服空荡荡的，头发理得很清爽，任谁看都是一副好学生模样。

李赫宰看着他忍不住发出叹息，他说多好一孩子，为什么这么苦命。

他看向我，褪去了平时没大没小的样子，这才像个弟弟，圆睁着眼，目光有点闪烁。我一下了然，他不过也才从警几年。但是他的话考到了我，他明明该知道这是一个无法对答的问题，他说希澈哥，院长本来是他人生到现在的幸运吧？

李赫宰问得我心里发堵，我不是从警才几年的小毛头，我都三十的人了，见过更残忍更黑暗的案情，有更大的承受能力和更冷漠的处世观。

资料都查清了，老是挨打的童年，离散的姐姐，坚持不下的母亲。

可我一句话也说不出来，对面只是一个十六岁的少年，跟着一大群学生涌出来，看起来他和他们一样，但有着质的差别。

朴正洙。

于是我刻意没理李赫宰的话，喊出了朴正洙的名字。

他看到我的时候很警惕，我把警员证交给他，“我是金希澈，不信你大可以去公安网站去查，警号在这边。”

我伸一根手指，自觉体贴地指给他看。但是李赫宰后来告诉我，那样真的很讨厌，像一个流氓叔叔。

朴正洙冲我们鞠躬，还回来警员证的时候，他说，我听院长讲起过你。

我发现他唇边有很小一颗梨涡，不是那种标致圆润的形状，有点像小小的刀锋。

他看起来不是那么坚强的人，眼眶很浅，应该不怎么能忍得住眼泪。我在一旁看见他的眼眶慢慢泛红，又硬生生给压回去，整个流程异常沉默和顺利，朴正洙只反复问我一句，院长火化之前，我能看一眼吗？

朴正洙再次变得无家可归，不出意外，他会被分到其他孤儿院，他有十六了，算成虚岁就是十七，上面是不会对他有多在意的。我送他去孤儿院收拾行李，他把脑袋靠在窗户上，我驶过减速带的同时，他会被颠得一抖，如果我想的太多，脑子里的东西就会开始发散，所以局里开那种毫无意义的会议时我总会格外放空。此时我猜想，他哭起来肩头和脑袋估计也会这样耸动。

“能不去吗？我不可以一个人待在这里吗？我虚岁17了，用不着——”他哽了自己一下，放在膝头的手冻得通红。没人叮嘱他带一双手套。我摘下手套给他，把手彻底抽出来的时候，带出一股水蜜桃的护手霜的味道。

“用不着再送我去另一个孤儿院。”

朴正洙坐在副驾驶，握着那双手套，不肯往手上戴，也不再愿意挪动。我头一次生出那么多耐心，跟他解释，张口又卡壳。

之前会议室，大家知道我跟院长算作旧交，比送去孤儿院更好的选择不是没有，十来双眼睛忽然盯到我身上，很多张嘴巴一起说：你带回家吧，那样一个可怜的孩子，你跟院长算亲，他是愿意信你的，那个孩子足够成熟了，你不必对他操很多心，给他一个容身之处罢了。

那么多人，都在给予他同情。说实话，我那时候莫名气得想笑，所有人都在说同情，谁来说说爱？这是我在大学讲师那里听到的，前一晚偷偷打了游戏，忙着课上补觉，迷迷糊糊间听到一句，忘了谁说的，但确实有这么一句，要爱不要同情。

首尔那年有场蓄势待发的雪，所有人都在等那场雪下下来，不然冷得实在是太憋屈了，像是说到一半的话被堵住一样憋屈。

朴正洙在那一年开始跟我一起生活。

最先开始很恼火，我不知道该用什么态度对待他。反倒是他，先一步镇定下来，然后无言地顺从，开始逼迫自己正常的生活。但起先一年我们很少交流，刑警的假期由犯罪分子定，以前半夜回家，这间房子曾经冷清的令人发指，但是从朴正洙到来开始，忙到很晚回家能听见客房里翻身摩擦的窸窸窣窣声，或者是下夜班回家，能看见朴正洙顶着乱糟糟的头发刷牙，客厅里散着还没收拾的教科书和笔记。

后来他渐渐松懈，对我拙劣的关心表达回应，起码不再拒绝我的夜宵邀请，每次就能光明正大点两份外卖，这样门上的优惠券可以攒得很快。

这些都让我感受到生活。

我人到三十多岁，一直活得一团糟，女朋友谈了很多很短，分手理由老是那个“哥哥你大概不爱我”。可是我要怎么去爱人？电影看到一半会被电话喊走；勘测完犯罪现场身上会沾满很多奇奇怪怪的味道；散不了步，陪不了逛街，不能带她见同僚；甚至十几个未接电话也不能接到。

某种意义上，我为了保护她们，我拒绝合照上传SNS，拒绝出门约会，她们每一个人都不知道我在用这种方式照顾她们。

然后我开始陷入长期的独身状态，不说孤独是假的，我每天都处理着那些阳光背后的事情，有时候还会跟李赫宰恶劣地开玩笑，说迟早有一日人会被这些吞噬掉。再然后我开始喝很多酒，这个玩意儿真的很有用，喝到醉就不会失眠也不再会在睡前想东想西。

但是有些时候我仍然会做噩梦，梦到第一个我能亲自负责的案子：发生在江原道和首尔的棘手凶杀案，三起案子的死者都是先天性残障的婴儿。我看过尸体，小小的皱巴巴的尸体，僵硬地蜷在废弃露天停车场的垃圾堆里。听法医说，按照年龄来算那只是一些还没彻底睁开眼睛的婴孩。

在此之前，我是一个盲目乐观的人，现在我让我回想就是那种纯粹的、未经世的年轻人，火急火燎地想成为大人，肩头轻飘飘的，迫切地想找些什么东西压住。

那些婴孩的尸体几乎打垮了我那时所有的憧憬，那些初临人世的婴孩，还没来得及彻底睁眼看看。我带着一队年轻警察，着了魔一样要找出凶手，但到底是晚了一步。

我们抓到了凶手，但没能救下最后那个婴孩。

他死在很冷的冬天，蜷在一张破布里，发丝上还留着未洗干净的血丝，然后在寒风里成了一具干巴巴的尸体，像一只被丢弃的小耗子。

怎么会有那么不公平的事情？

那次我做梦，又回到那天，我看见年轻的我，锐利的眼神衰败下来，孤零零站在那里，地面破裂泛灰，头顶一片灰霾的天空。神情不再活泛，一直自信而张扬的面孔突然跌落到膝头，哭得胸膛空空地响。

我一遍一遍试图说话，试图道歉，试图把拳头送到犯罪分子扭曲的脸上。

然后我醒来。

朴正洙蹲在床边，眼睛映着窗外苍白的月光。我惊出身体反应，在脑子做出思考前一步抽出了枕头下的军刀。为了避免报复的犯罪分子找上门，我总是要求朴正洙睡觉锁门，总是在自己的房间枕头下藏着军刀。

“是我。”

我第一次意识到朴正洙的声音是这么温柔，他平时说话是好听的，但我从那两个字里听到抚慰，冷静下来，伸手打开床头的灯。他跟我都刺得眯眼，一滴透明的液体滴下来，我看了半晌才意识到我梦里的泪水流到了现实里，我伸手要去擦，但朴正洙快我一步，指腹飞快地擦过脸颊。

他慢慢地笑，有好看的梨涡，但是目光却有很多东西。我以为你们大人都是坚不可摧的，他这么跟我说。

你喊得很大声，朴正洙说，我没见过你那个样子。这是你喝醉的原因吗？

你说这像什么？我一个三十出头的刑警，做噩梦到流泪，还被一个高中生给看见了。

“呀！回去睡觉，小子！”我忍不住扯高了嗓门吼他，大概是有点恼羞成怒的，“你明天不上课的吗？”

朴正洙摇着头，明天周末，他跟我解释，他已经过了变声期，声音是轻缓的，有点念书的性质，他站起身，我发现这两年他长高了些，还是单薄，头发也长了些，刘海显得有一点厚了，还有点遮眼。

该带他去剪个头发。这个想法蹦到我脑子里，吓我自己一跳。

我看着你睡吧。他垂下眼睛，却避开了我的视线。

总之那晚我失眠了，没再入睡，约莫半个小时，我听见离开的脚步。后知后觉地，我才意识到，为什么最早开始，我会觉得我看见的朴正洙跟别人看见的不太一样。

在我面前的朴正洙不像个孩子。

他太成熟了，一双薄薄的肩头几乎可以承下生活对他的打压，换成一个疲惫的成年人都抗不下的东西。问题是他还试着扣上面具，一个早熟早慧的少年，做出为了未来而奋力生活这样的假象。

有时我没法及时下班，朴正洙放学会拎着晚饭来局里找我，他跟每个曾经见过面的警员打招呼。他记性好得很，连那时做记录的文职人员都记得，朴正洙乖乖喊一声“姐姐”，那个文职姑娘会咯咯笑半天。

那种时候他就像个少年，梨涡很小又很甜，可我觉得被骗过去的人只看一层表象，那双弯弯的眼睛里没有太大的情绪起伏。

在我面前他更倾向于缄默，没有笑容的脸上摆脱了那种稚气，我甚至心惊地感到一种同龄人的熟悉。

他记得我不爱吃油腻的，不爱喝碳酸饮料，再一次给我送来的炒饭确实有点淡了，我说这次这家外卖的有点淡啊。

他在办公桌那头看书，我做的，他突然说，其实一直都是我在做。

他吓得我呛了口米在气管里，咳得脸颊发烫，“你知道你在说什么啊？”

“我知道你厨房不让做东西，但我收拾的很干净，不会有气味的。”

直到后来我拉开冰箱，开始意识到不对：可乐和冰水整齐装着，但并没用分界线，挨在一起，但莫名融洽。我的生活里已经彻底有多的人，朴正洙是渗透进来的，我甚至会在下班回家时产生一点雀跃，难得的，心口有东西鱼似的蹦跶着，像一种新生的情绪。

这真的不太对。

再一次失眠的夜晚，我听到了脚步声，下脚很轻，但有点拖沓，几乎是第一时间，我辨认出是朴正洙。大概是熬了夜的朴正洙洗漱，又好像不是，那个脚步在客厅里转一圈，最终慢慢停在门口。

我闭着眼模拟他——朴正洙蹲下来，面孔对着我的，梦游一样出神地看着我，他藏着，忍隐着。他可能光着脚，睡裤盖住脚面，不安地踩实，他渐渐凑近我，这样的距离，他是不是能看到我的眼睫毛。

然后我不必在模拟，因为朴正洙伸手摸到我的鼻梁和嘴唇，指腹有点凉，触感很浅，若有若无，从鼻梁下滑，再细腻点就连唇纹都给细细摸清了。可我出不了声，我能想象他此时的一举一动，但没有胆量去猜测如果我出声制止了他之后的场面。

行了，我在心头说，不知道念给谁听的，我说行了，接着假装翻身避开那只手。

指尖最后触到我脊柱上的每颗凸起。

我断定，这不是朴正洙第一次做出这样的举动，不然那个噩梦醒来的夜晚他不会表现得如此熟稔。

这样出格的举动几乎烫到了我的灵魂，我必须得找个时间好好跟他谈谈。我去辅修心理学的同僚那里借书来看，茫然地不知从那里下手。我从青少年行为看到性意识，我这才发现，我根本无法估量这个状况，他隐藏的秘密，深处有多少的渴望或者绝望无措。

我开始刻意地接触他，在他递碗筷的时候握住他的手腕，吃饭的时候跟他讲成年人低俗的笑话，他都一一承受下来，不为所动。除非我睁大眼睛看着他——

李赫宰说过，我一旦摆出这种表情，就说明我好看是自知的。他说我双眼皮大眼睛，像被什么专业画家拿最细的笔勾出来的，所有情绪到了那里就好像被刻意放大了一样。

相接的目光总是他先避开，那种情况下，他会颤动。我用这种恶劣的方法逼迫他，让他慢慢暴露，我要把他赶到正道上，也不见得他做了什么不好的事情，我只是想要他别耽搁在我这里。

我是个怎么样的坏家伙啊，朴正洙没什么朋友，他经历着大多数同龄人绝对没有经历的东西，但又意外地生活得太过狭隘，原因只能是他误判我，我误导他。

一直以来欲盖弥彰，遮掩秘密的布在朴正洙高三的成年那天被挑开。

局里很难得风平浪静，我跟李赫宰调了值夜班的顺序，十九岁，我想给他买个生日蛋糕。

我不喜欢甜的，但朴正洙喜欢，甜芝士饼干，冰冻可乐，这倒是孩子舌头的口味取向。

但我也不太会挑，顺着橱窗展览的蛋糕一排排看过去，眼睛花得要死。我跟店员比划，要两个人吃的，男孩子喜欢的口味，甜一点也没问题。

我算着朴正洙下晚自习的时间又点了年糕和炸鸡，发短信让他回家买几瓶冰镇啤酒，烧酒太苦了，他可能会不喜欢。

拎着几瓶烧酒回来的朴正洙让我笑到岔气，这个小我十多岁的年轻人在跟我对着干呢，我终于明白他在我面前为什么跟别人面前的他不一样了。

他看出我刻意的举动了，不知不觉间他已经知晓了，他在耐心地等着跟我摊牌，等着和我并肩，等着和我相互支撑。

“你这小子，”我的笑声卡住了，“烧酒就烧酒吧，我跟你只差九天，那就一同过了吧。”

我教他喝烧酒，用手肘敲敲瓶底，再用虎口去卡瓶口，拇指食指圈住瓶盖就能很轻松地拧开。

他背过身去喝酒，我把他扭回来，要他大声喊祝酒词。少年大概坐了很久的车回来，我的手指碰到他衬衣校服背上，有一截被汗水浸湿了。一杯又一杯，我刻意不给他时间缓和，灌得他皱眉。

不出意外，他喝得有点醉，盯着面前的小小烧酒杯，伸出双手一抓却捞了空。他疑惑地偏头看我，双眼濡湿，弯成很亮的月牙，梨涡里满满的笑意。

如果没有这样负重的生活，不公的命运，他应该是个很会撒娇的孩子，我盯着那张年轻的面孔想。

没想到他先开口了。

“我觉得活着有点累。”

男孩子皱着眉，眼眶不自然地发红，两年前一样，但是没有眼泪 。

“我没跟任何人说过，我其实一点也不乐观，我经常难受地想要从一个很高的地方跳下去。那些阴暗的想法，你知道菟丝子吗？那些想法就跟菟丝子一样，每天每天开始占据我。”

这个小我十来岁的少年，在成年的日子挖出自己的劣性，堂皇茫然甚至有些绝望，语无伦次，还带一点可笑的醉意。

可我什么也不能做，我只能装聋作哑。他却坦白着，像溺水前的挣扎，他在随我的意愿暴露自己，鲜血淋漓的秘密彻底摆在我面前的时候，我想逃离。

成年人很怂的，我这么跟他开玩笑，我成年的时候还因为看狮子王被打扰跟女朋友分手。

“金希澈，你别装瞎。你明明都知道了。”

他点破我的插科打诨，不留情面，语气还是温柔的，他说你别这样，我很会骂人的。

剩下的烧酒被我独占了，我开始一杯杯灌自己，我变得沉默，他一句一句话咂得我羞愧自责，我恨不得拿酒瓶敲自己脑袋，金希澈，我骂自己，你看看你都做了什么混账事情，事情不该是这个走向。

“我不知道你们怎么成长到那么大的。我之前听院长说的，你好像是很张扬的人。他讲过很多，我很羡慕你，我想活成你那个样子。

可我看见你，你每天义无反顾地扑向那些东西，阳光背面，看不见自己的话，你被生活打磨的时候会有多痛？”

我想到那天夜里，我仍无法琢磨出他在我面前一举一动的用意。

“我警校的老师曾经告诉我，有一种人理解得越多，就越痛苦。知道得越多，就越撕裂。但是，他有着同痛苦相对称的清澈，与绝望相均衡的坚韧。* 

那个时候我每天都很迫切地问自己，你想做这种人吗？可以做这样的人吗？”

我捏着他的下颚让他把脸转向我，那张年轻的脸上可以看到很多东西，挣扎的过去，迷路的信念，类似的自己。

我当警察这么多年了，越来越搞不清善意，还有正义这个词，不是每个人都有本事通透地活一辈子，这东西太混沌，痛苦也随之而来，没能救下的婴孩成为我的噩梦，婴孩尖而嘹亮的哭声本来应该是生的起点。

是以前的我理想过头，就像现在的朴正洙，他说着要挖出劣性给我看，但那明明是孤勇，生活的滚滚洪流淹不了他，杂草般地成长，他也蒙着自己的眼，浑然不知，只碰着我，像触摸一种无望的希望。

眼睛遮了太久，差点觉得自己真的是盲人。

我收起平时没心没肺的处世理论，抓朴正洙的手腕，手指刚好圈住他的，告诉他，你做的很好了，你几乎已经是这样的人了。

他很瘦，我抓过他的腕骨好几次，手感很好，像小小的起伏的山丘。

有点醉酒的朴正洙好像被我说服，他点点头，小心翼翼地问，这才是真相吗？

这当然不是真相，朴正洙过于太逼真了，如果事情一直按着这种走向的话，我大概还发现不了。

那天我回家取遗忘的卷宗，周末的朴正洙起很晚，接近十点了，我才听见浴室里的淋浴声。在他搬进来之前，有些资料是放在客房的衣柜里的，那里是唯一大量而隐蔽的空间，今天我得把它们一并拿到局里去，但我拉开那扇衣柜的门，就此拉开潘多拉的魔盒。

是那双手套，灰白线织的普通款式，被很好地叠放在最显眼的位置，拉开衣柜就能一眼看见的位置。傻子都知道朴正洙摆在那里的用意，在每天都要打开的柜子里，他第一眼想要看见的是什么？

空气里多出来点樱桃的味道，是我新换的沐浴露，我才用过一次，所以闻起来有那么丁点儿陌生，花了好几秒钟了辨认。

这几秒钟足够朴正洙走到房间门口，足够我看见门口的男孩——他穿着宽松的白T，贴身的布料在肩膀和领口松松垂落，红色的运动裤对他来说有点长了，在脚边堆起几层，两根腰绳几乎垂到膝盖以下。

那是我的裤子，被李赫宰三番五次吐槽审美的裤子，我穿着它在首尔的很多街头奔跑过，穿着它去应付局里破案后的聚餐，也穿着他在家里和朴正洙度过难得安闲的周末。那样的周末里，我靠着沙发打游戏，他伏在茶几上算很难的函数题，背脊微弓，让我想到曾经十九岁难捱的生长痛。我看他瘦长的四肢，掐不出二两的肉，但他的灵魂没那么轻，不像其他男孩子可以毫无顾忌地天马行空，他的思绪飞不上天。

我气得发笑，就差动手打他，敢情那晚我掏心掏肺说得都是屁话。

他比我淡定，却又深深地吐气，再怎么说，他也才十九，我能给他什么呢？我唯一能带给他的，是从阴影里抽身而出的万幸，是脱离人性折磨后的疲惫。我再次把目光投向那个小我十来岁的年轻人，看他近乎绝望的闭眼。

“对不起，”他紧紧闭着眼，我才知道他的梨涡不只出现在他的笑容里，那里可以能预示着他的不快乐，“你可以认为是我做错了。”

他自暴自弃地说，“是固执病，好不了的那种，我自己都接受不了自己。”

我心说，我早应该猜到的，看看你自己吧金希澈，一张能说会道的嘴总败在朴正洙这里。这种恍然，这种堂皇，这种荒谬又陌生的感受搞得我很生气。我想把他骂得狗血淋头，为什么要把往后的希望浪费在我这里，俗透了的道理都不用人讲，但只有我知道他的阴暗面，只有他知道我的惶惑。

那个时候我真希望我要是真的瞎就好了，我又告诉自己绝不能心一软口一松，我得把人推得远远的。

李赫宰的电话打破了沉默里的窘迫，我一边接起电话，一边冲他丢下一句话，小子，我回来再解决这些问题。然后就风风火火地抱起箱子走了，电话夹在我的耳朵和肩膀之间，开始发烫。

所有的警察都在警戒线周围听令，验伤科的同僚拎着箱子，送出来的伤员很多，犯罪分子抓住一个女孩做人质，情绪在破裂边缘，失态地想要呵退所有试图接近的警员。一边警灯红蓝交织的灯光被阳光削弱得厉害，谈判专家口干舌燥地拿着喇叭。

李赫宰挨在我身边，浑身肌肉很紧绷，靠在我一旁，哥，希澈哥，特警到了吗？

耳麦里的是频道里嘈杂的电流，我抽回一部分精力应付李赫宰，他干警察这么几年也是头一次见这个阵仗，穷凶恶极的歹徒要点爆一栋楼陪葬，特警在地下处理炸弹，我们只能勉强控制住现场，僵持着救下大部分人，救不回那个在歹徒手底下哭花了妆的女孩。

这不再是我们普通刑警能做的了，主导权交给特警，电流波动声里短暂有力地出现一句“狙击手就位”，像投入湖面的石子，砸得我心里发颤，我的预感很不好，没什么原有，就是单纯的预感不好。

那感觉就像回到我的噩梦里，尖而嘹亮的哭声穿透了整个耳麦。

但人在极度焦灼的时候，会很不着边际的想到很多东西，我想如果哪天我嗝屁了，朴正洙岂不是再次被迫失去，他拥有的本身够少了，再少一个，就只剩他自己了。

想到这儿，我几乎有点不舍。

狙击手很果断，歹徒被直接击穿了后脑，女孩发出破裂的尖叫，乏力地跪坐在一片粘稠的液体中，光天化日之下，血液有点戏剧化地，缓慢的扩散着。我吩咐组员去疏散安抚先前的人群，李赫宰和法医去搬尸体，我走去扶那个吓坏了的女孩。

没人料到歹徒还有同伙，他驾驶一辆失控的破壳轿车从马路对面的停车场冲过来。李赫宰一直喊我，声嘶力竭地我都害怕他喊伤声带，那个时候我已经感受不到疼痛了，下半身都没了知觉，感觉有人把我从车辆和墙壁中扒拉出来。我开始听不清，只觉得耳朵边吵吵的，耳麦已经被我关掉了，但仍然有电流声窜进来挠耳蜗的痒痒，麻酥酥的，舒坦地让我想睡觉，可笑的是，那种舒适的感觉让我发散到那个被噩梦惊醒的夜晚，朴正洙说是我，大概也这么温柔舒坦。

是你啊，我说，我知道了，睡吧。

我失去意识之前最后想到的一件事居然是我真的该少喝点酒了，酒精让我的反应越发的慢，也可能是年纪的问题，总之我来不及自己躲开，只能把腿软的女孩推向李赫宰那边。

我再醒来就很疼了，浑身骨头没有哪一处不疼，肋骨缝里都在泛疼。可我又睁不开眼，光听见李赫宰跟一个人说话。

他说，你大概不知道，金希澈以前是个什么样的人。我跟你说一句话吧，天上地下唯他独尊。这是局里同事跟他开的玩笑。

“他从来不是一个冷漠的人，你看起来觉得他可能散漫地要死，衣服都不肯好好买。但他骨子里特别正直特别坚定，即便他每天都跟我开玩笑说这么下去他迟早要完蛋。”

李赫宰这孩子还夸起我来了，这几年我也没白白给他当哥。我有点不好意思，当你不小心听见别人背着你夸你的时候，真的很羞耻，我窘得想堵住耳朵，又想开口让这个傻孩子闭嘴。

我知道，朴正洙说，我真的知道。

他很倔地堵住李赫宰接下来的话匣子，然后我听见李赫宰妥协道，我得回局里处理后续，外面有我们的警员，你撑不住了就换他们进来，都两天了，硬撑不得。

我这下彻底清醒了，仍然痛，动弹不得，甚至连药水淌进身体都觉得痛，所以我耍赖似的搁那儿摊着，眼睛都不愿睁开。一只手轻轻探过来，牵住我的手又塞进了被子里。

“别得寸进尺了。”

我出声打断他，声音哑得像抽了一整晚的烟一样，我戒烟好几年了，但偶尔还是会想念尼古丁带来的安抚。

睁眼却是我给吓到了：我第一次看朴正洙哭，眼眶很红，他本来很平静的，我目光往他脸上一扫，他的眼泪刷一下滚到面颊上。他咬着唇，拼命忍着，但仍然让我听到两声呜咽。他哭得浑身发抖，整张脸像给自己的眼泪泡透了。

哭吧哭吧，我哄他，哭完了心里的东西就给淹没了，没有空气就没法存活，让他们都死掉，剩下的好东西就接下去活着。

他哭够了就抬头看我，这时候我才觉得他是个孩子了，会哭，会对着珍惜的人表示自己的委屈。我想他那么浅的眼眶，含不住泪水的。我发现我先前告诉自己绝不心软绝不松口，都是屁话了，起码我顶不住那双眼睛的拷问。

完蛋了，我抬不了双手，如果可以，我肯定要扯着头发遮住自己的脸。

得了，成年人眼泪不应该那么多。我一边说，一边拿唯一能动的小拇指勾勾他的掌心。

“金希澈，以前从来没有人让我在冬天戴上手套。”

朴正洙没头没脑地说，“我活得很累，我经常埋怨不公的命运，责备缺损的家庭和童年，我不是任何人期待的样子。那之前我只有满满的，阴暗的想法，可我表面还是得继续生活，来孤儿院的人很多，那么多人过于同情的目光垂怜到我身上，如果我不映衬他们，就好像我很糟糕一样，他们强迫着投以同情给我，我就要装成坚强早熟的人。”

阳光从医院的百叶窗钻进了，隔日的清晨居然也能这么有希望，浮在年轻人那双仍旧单薄的肩膀上。

“可你把我吓坏了。

你昏迷这两天，我一直听你的同事形容你，他们说的大概不完全对，只有我见过你因为噩梦大喊着醒来。但你才是那样的人，有着同痛苦相对称的清澈，与绝望相均衡的坚韧的人，不然你根本不可能走得这么久。”

我给他说得敞亮，心想自己三十有三的人，还被一个孩子看破，有点难说这种感觉，太复杂，复杂到矛盾，就像不管一个人到多老，都还在成长。

但我还是埋怨命运，朴正洙这么说着就正色起来，让我想笑，牵动周身肌肉的时候疼得几乎无法呼吸。

这个小孩说：你别笑，我告诉过你我很会骂人的。因为再晚一点，别说警察，你可能都不再能站起来。你为什么就装成一个瞎子一样，你怎么就能看不见我，看不见那些东西？

“其实你知道的，那才是我。再有这样的事情发生，我还是会这么做。”我放低声音跟他说，然后刻意做出更加虚弱的模样，但我是真的很疼，疼到不想呼吸。  
我说，正洙啊，别训我了，我好疼啊。

他又慌慌忙忙站起来，眼眶还是红的，意外的生动，他平时太寡淡，只要是红色，真的都很衬他。

他找来棉签和纸杯，一点点润我的嘴唇，我一直盯着他，他被看得耳垂通红。

正洙啊，你图什么呢？我半真半假地问他，不想把气氛弄得真挚起来。

他还有那么多东西没见过，那么多人，那么多事没有经历，可能更加艰苦，可能一帆风顺，谁都料不到，可能命运就此放过他，挥挥大手，让他顺遂。

“金希澈，”朴正洙站到我的身边，固执地直呼我的名字，“没人再对我这样了。我知道你请过我的班主任吃饭，我知道你在你的同事那里借来很多心理方面的书籍，在我靠近你的时候你都会装作无意地收好，我也知道你半夜回来我的房间给我关掉空调。”

朴正洙的话让我开始耳鸣，我花了很大的力气看清他，少年嘴巴一张一合，睫毛都在发抖，原来他轻轻松松地笑起来是这样的，孩子气真的能够笑到眼睛里。

这段日子唯独不好的是我伤得真的很严重，伤口恶化了两次，反反复复折腾到十一月份的时候几乎要痊愈，这个时间朴正洙都快高考了。

他跟李赫宰轮流来医院给我送饭，不知道是哪个先起的头，默契无比，清一水儿的汤和粥，吃得我很绝望，再一次甩开筷子跟李赫宰抱怨。

这个吃饭说话都爱嘟嘴的小警察嚼着自己的汉堡，圆溜溜地看过来，哥你就安生吃吧，好了才能吃其他的，你后天可以出院，别赖医院了，赶紧地回来处理卷宗吧，这段时间你的报告全是我赶的！

后天，后天什么时间？

我惊得想翻身拿床头的手机，被李赫宰眼疾手快地摁住，半块儿生菜从汉堡里牵出来，落到我的被子上。

我的洁癖都没时间发作，跟他对着瞪眼，我记起来了，那天是高考结束的日子。

“我得去接他。”我说着，看见李赫宰拿纸去包生菜的手僵在空中，然后发出一声愚蠢的问句，谁？他一惊一乍地，起身扔垃圾还带翻了板凳，然后恍然大悟地拍自己的脑袋。

他沉默下来，抹掉被子沾上的最后一点奶酪。这个我最看好的后辈，我的至亲朋友，我的弟弟，知道我在做什么，也不知道我为什么这么做。

他最早认识我，我还是个脾气很蹿的年轻刑警，破案率很高，不怕受很多伤，不怕跟某些腐烂的上级争吵。当职责开始浸透我的生活，开始打磨我的棱角，当我遇到那些婴孩，我开始怀疑，开始不确定，没人给我指路，我的每一步都兢兢战战，摔下去，那些阴暗面就能彻底吞灭我。

于是我歇下来，成了他嘴里的那个“只有表面散漫”的人，他不是对我失望，但始终希望我能像曾经那样。

但朴正洙，某种意义上是跟我一样的人，遮住自己眼睛行走的人，孤勇又受伤地前行，被搡到悬崖边缘的时候才会选择抓住彼此的手。

“所以在他迎来新的希望时，我怎么可能不去接他。”

李赫宰接我出院那天被我打发走了，我心情很好，对着他欲言又止的脸也没想言语欺负他过过嘴瘾，他看出我的心思，跟我说，还是冬天。

是啊还是冬天。

三年前那年那场蓄势待发的雪终究是下了的。朴正洙戴着我给的手套，从孤儿院走出来，他的行李少得可怜，走出来的时候被冻得一哆嗦，雪花很大，落在他的头顶和睫毛上，化成水之走到了我面前。

今年的冬天不要人等，绒絮状的雪花慢腾腾地歇在地面，树枝和人的肩膀上，漫天都是，目前还显得稀疏。羽绒服里捉出来的羽绒，跟这雪一模一样，软而轻，薄而柔。

朴正洙跟着一大群学生涌出来，他穿着红色的毛衣，晃眼得很，他远远地看见我，露出一个松懈的微笑。

从小到大我都不是个爱哭的人，这个场景却让我鼻头发酸，生活的灰霾终于破开了口，如果睁开眼睛，伸手可得的还有珍贵的人和曾经的梦想。

朴正洙走过来的时候就像走过了时间一样，头顶和睫毛都挂着蓬松的雪花，一切就好像没变过。

唯一不同的是，这次我得以伸出手，在雪花化成水之前替他拂掉。


End file.
